A Poem
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Puisi itu cocok sekali, seolah merupakan ramalan buat kita.


**Saya kembali dalam fandom MadoMagi!**

 **Dan er… saya ngga tahu harus ngomong apalagi LOL. Saya udah capek banget. Maksain sebenernya nulis ini di tengah malem. Tapi gapapalah toh cuman drabble :3**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Poem**

 **.**

 **A Madoka Magica Fanfic by Katzius  
** _Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet  
_ **and also  
** _The Clod and The Pebble © William Blake  
_ **.**

 **.**

' _Puisi itu cocok sekali, seolah merupakan ramalan tentang kita.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **drabble**

 **drabble**

 **drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siang itu membosankan.

Saotome-sensei lagi-lagi mengeluh soal mantan pacarnya di tengah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Membuat beberapa anak menghela napas kesal karena hidupnya digerecoki oleh kisah cinta yang tidak penting. Beberapa yang lain bercanda sambil berbisik-bisik. Dan ada juga yang tertimpa sial harus menjawab pertanyaan soal percintaan, seperti Nakazawa (dan terutama anak yang duduk di baris depan). Malah beberapa anak jatuh tertidur, seperti Miki Sayaka dan Sakura Kyoko misalnya.

Namun, bagi Akemi Homura, ia masa bodoh saja. Ia terus terang tak tertarik pada apa pun. Misi hidupnya sudah terpenuhi. Kini ia tinggal menjaga Madoka agar aman saja. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini tengah cengengesan, setengah-capek dan setengah-geli mendengar ocehan sang guru.

Homura sendiri tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Madoka.

Sampai akhirnya, Saotome-sensei berhenti secara mendadak dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Semua murid menghela napas lega. Madoka membangunkan Sayaka yang tertidur. Sedang Kyoko, nampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang membangunkannya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ada yang bisa membaca dan mengartikan bait pertama puisi dari halaman ?" Saotome-sensei akhirnya memulai pelajaran. "Ah, Kaname-san?"

Madoka mengacungkan tangan rupanya. Gadis itu mulai membaca dengan lembut:

" _Love seeketh not itself to please,  
nor for itself hath any care;  
but for give others it's ease,  
and builds heaven in hell's despair," _

Homura memerhatikannya membaca, namun tak begitu memerhatikan puisinya. Ia hanya lega Madoka akhirnya bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar. Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, ia menemukan gadis itu selalu kesulitan dengan bahasa Inggris. Dan kini, setelah ia mendapat kekuasaan semesta, hal itu gampang saja. Buat Madoka pergi ke Amerika, dan Homura tak perlu susah-susah mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Sebagai keuntungan sampingan, tak ada pula sejarah Miki Sayaka sebagai teman masa kecil Madoka.

Madoka mulai membaca artinya, dan di sinilah Homura tersentak.

" _Cinta tidak mencari kesenangan,  
dan tak peduli diri sendiri;  
melainkan memberi kelegaan pada orang lain,  
dan membuat surga dalam keputusasaan neraka,"_

Homura terbelalak. Mendadak, bayangan bahwa sosok Madoka yang bersinar, mengulurkan tangan padanya sembari berkata, " _Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo, mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama!"_

Namun, detik berikutnya ia tersadar. Ia masih berada dalam kelas. Ia masihlah Sang Iblis. Dan yang menyadari bahwa ia nampak terkejut hanyalah Madoka. Gadis itu mengirim isyarat yang menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Homura terburu-buru tersenyum, lantas membalas ia baik-baik saja. Bisa-bisanya puisi itu cocok sekali dengan keadaan sebelum ini; sebelum ia meraih kekuasaan. Madoka yang rela menjadi tak terlihat, terlupakan, (dan pergi dari sisi Homura) demi menjaga harapan para Gadis Penyihir. Madoka pada dasarnya memang seperti itu. Dan ia memiliki cinta, versinya sendiri.

Homura tersenyum. Ia malah hampir bisa menertawakan ironi puisi itu. Bisa-bisanya pas sekali dengan keadaan Madoka.

Nampaknya Sakura Kyoko telah dibangunkan paksa oleh Saotome-sensei dan kini sedang gelagapan membaca bait kedua dan artinya di depan kelas. Seisi kelas tertawa. Saat ditanya siapa yang hendak membaca bait ketiga, tangan Homura terangkat. Lantas ia membaca:

" _Love seeketh only self to please,  
to bind other's in it's delight,  
joys in other's loss of ease,  
and build's hell in heaven's despite,"_

Ia kemudian membaca artinya.

" _Cinta hanya menyenangkan diri sendiri,  
dan memenjara yang lain dalam kesenangannya,  
bergembira di saat yang lain kehilangan,  
dan membuat neraka walau dalam surga,"_

Homura kembali duduk, diiringi pujian dari Saotome-sensei. Ia baru saja menemukan bait itu, yang kini malah cocok sekali dengannya. Betul sekali, ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, memenjarakan Madoka, menghapus ingatan Miki Sayaka, dan membalas setimpal pada Incubator. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah cintanya. Cinta versinya.

Karena, dia Iblis.

Sementara pelajaran dilanjutkan, Homura kembali membaca keseluruhan puisi itu, dan ia kembali menahan tawa.

"Puisi ini cocok sekali," bisiknya, "seolah-olah merupakan ramalan buat kita, Madoka,"

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Okei….. Saya juga ga ada apapun buat diomongin di afterword haha**

 **Yasudahlah, makasih udah baca dan monggo sekali untuk meninggalkan repiew. Saya mau tidur dulu. Moga kita ketemu di karya saya yang berikutnya!**

 **Salam,  
-Katzius**


End file.
